Where love leads
by Loshea Black
Summary: The sequal to LsA, my first story, love, drama, romance... mussy gussy stuff
1. Sophie and Seamus

Disclaimer-I own only my original characters and nothing more. The rest is for J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ok everybody this is the sequel, the next story, continued later in the night, starting with Sophie and her point of view, that's right folks she's not that far gone, but you'll be surprised at what she does.  
  
It was dark, that was all she could tell, the shapes she saw where shadows only slightly lighter then the darkness around them. She tried to move, but she couldn't, she'd been strapped to the bed. Sophie didn't know why she was tied to the bed; she really didn't want to go anywhere. 'Jeez if this is what they do to their patients, remind me never to be sick again.' Looking around she could see that Dean was awake and looking back at her, he was tied to the bed as well.  
"Sophie?" His voice was barely above a whisper, a horse pained sound, which Sophie strained to hear.  
"Yeah its me." She whispered, her thoughts had started to become fuzzy and all she wanted was some fresh air, the garlic that Madame Pomfrey had hung around their beds was starting to suffocate her.  
"I need to get out side."  
"Yeah, I know how you feel."  
"I'm going to try to break loss, then I'll help you out." Sophie nodded, watching as Dean's muscles bulged against the tight straps. Suddenly one broke free from the hook that held it to the side of the bed. And like a domino affect the rest broke one right after the other. Dean slid out of the bed and unhooked the straps that held Sophie; his eyes glowed yellow behind the unnatural gray cloud that had a formed in front of the pupils. He made a motion for her to follow him out. Crouching low and hugging the walls they made their way out of the castle and into the forest.  
  
*** She was sitting at the foot of a tree, the roots had grown to form a throne of a sort, and she sat on the roots as if they were made of gold. Her skin looked a transparent white in the moonlight; her long hair cast a veil around her face, the brown so dark it was almost black. She was older then she could remember, she'd seen the change and evolution of "the mortal creatures" as she often called them. As the two approached she stood with a grace that no other could imitate. Her eyes held an evil only some could imagine. They lit up when the two kneeled before her.  
"Ah my slaves, I'm so glad you have come, your first test of loyalty has been passed. You still have much to prove however, and when you do, you shall join our noble race of vampires and help us conjure the humans that pollute this world."  
"Thank you, our queen." They whispered, her poisonous words infecting their brains, their self-control and any thought that was their own leaving them entirely. Lasmoon, smiled down at them, their minds where hers to control now. She would use them to her satisfaction and if they where they type she required they would become undead like so many before them. But if they were anything like the unfortunate servants she seemed to be acquiring they would die, like they millions before them.  
"Now go, act as though you're improving they will release you, then I want you to keep your ears and eyes open. When the time is right you will bring what you know to me."  
They nodded, the yellow glimmers in their eyes glowing brighter by the second. They shuffled out of the clearing on their hands and knees until they were out of her sight and then they snuck back too the hospital wing. Lasmoon's smile turned into an evil sneer.  
"They appear obedient enough, my lady." A vampire slid from the shadows near her elbow, "but how will they perform?"  
"That is uncertain at the moment, Julian. But I think the male is just what I wanted, you have excellent taste. How did you acquire it?"  
"My human life." Julian shuddered, the thought of being human now disgusting to him. "I was a homosexual and many said I had the best taste in men."  
She laughed, her fangs sparkling in the moon light. "I knew I made you a vampire for a reason, my dear, you will be my toy hunter. You can have the second choice among the vampires; you will also command my army when I am not around too. How does that sound to you."  
"I thank you, my lady, it will be my pleasure to be at your service."  
"Good, I'm am glad this pleases you. You have done well for me." Julian turned to go, but her voice stopped him, "but one thing, I was not there when he was taken, I was else were, on business." She watched him, wanting to know if he would dare ask her what, like her last second hand, he had not been very smart, and not very tasteful, and she had staked[1] him.  
"I understand, what do you wish to know of his taking."  
She moved closer to him, her lips next to his ear. "How did he taste?"  
  
***  
  
Harry was carrying a bouquet of irises that he'd conjured, as he walked next to Loshea. She was digging around in her messenger bag as she talked, but every so often she'd stop and make a lot of gestures. Loshea talked a lot with her hands, a lot of gestures, sometimes she'd start using sign language, out of habit. One of her best friends in America had been deaf and had taught her how to sign. She'd invited Harry to come visit Sophie with her before they went down to dinner.  
"Madame Pomfrey sent me an owl this morning, she said that they were improving and should be able to leave tomorrow morning. I'm kinda surprised but Madame Pomfrey knows best I guess." She looked over at Harry, who was staring at his feet. "You ok, Harry?"  
"Hmmm." Harry looked up at Loshea, his eyes focusing on her for the first time.  
"You seem out of sorts, whats up?"  
"I don't know, I'm just thinking. Nothing is really wrong but I was just thinking about Sophie and Dean, how did they both get attacked like that, I swear Madame Pomfrey is out of her mind to let them go like that."  
"You can't really judge Harry, we're not experts here." Loshea frowned down at her bag, and then she smiled and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Here this is what she wrote me."  
Harry glanced over the letter and shrugged. He picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his slacks as he followed Loshea into the hospital wing. He'd tried to look his best for Sophie, trying to tame is hair into something decent. Loshea looked her usual self, pretty in that 'I don't really care' kinda way. She was wearing a white men's dress shirt, tied up in the middle of her stomach, a black leotard, and green pair of shorts, with a pair of sandals. Her hair was wound in a tight bun at the back of her neck. Her skin glowed with the look of exercise. She had just finished working on her Pointe drills, and she looked contently tired.  
"Sophie, how're you feeling?" Loshea sat on her sister's bed as she sat up to great the visitors.  
"I'm fine, drained but fine." Sophie leaned closer to her sister and they started whispering back and forth. Harry looked over at Dean. He looked stronger then normal.  
"Whats up dude." Dean asked rolling over so he was facing Harry."  
"Just visiting Sophie." Harry said with a shrug trying to hide the flowers before Dean could see them. But unfortunately Deans eyes where faster then Harry's reflexes.  
"Ah, visiting the girlfriend with the girlfriends sister, ah what a life huh."  
Harry laughed lightly as the blushed spread down his neck.  
"Hey Harry." Sophie leaned back against the pillows on her bed.  
"Sophie! I brought you these, I figured they'd brighten it up around here a little." He handed the bouquet of lilies to Sophie.  
"Thanks," She sat up and kissed him gently.  
"We gotta get going to dinner Soph, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Loshea said  
Sophie nodded and watched them exit though the door, Harry suddenly talking, while Loshea looked paler, and less sure of herself then when she walked in.  
"Well, Miss Sophie. What have you learned form your sister?" Dean swung him self off the hospital bed and looked around for his shoes.  
"Nothing important, she wanted to know if I was really all right, and blah blah blah." Sophie sighed, "She's such a noising bitch." Her eyes narrow, "where are you going?"  
"I need to go for a walk." He said, as he moved toward the door, his eyes dark. The lights had started to hurt his eyes; he felt a strong urge to go out side into the open space. He had to get out of this confined area, with no room to breath in. He slipped out the great double doors and into the night. He meandered toward the forest, his eyes focused on a specific spot in the woods, as he got closer, a shape of a woman began to form, and then a shaft of moonlight fell on her, her white dress illuminated in the dark. She ran her tongue over her lips, and beaconed him toward her, he came full heartedly and let her take his hand and lead him into the woods.  
"Come, my toy, let us have our fun." She whispered in his ear, and then all the things she would do to him, and what he would do to her. And then they disappeared into a flurry of skin and body parts. Then a moan like on of a wolf ripped though the night.  
  
A/N- well one and all here we are, the sequel, sorry it took so long, I've been working on other story's for fictionpress.com, I'll try to keep this up as long as I can. ----------------------- [1] Basically she put a stake though his heart, you know the wooden kind, the only way vampires are destroyed. Well one way in this story. 


	2. a secret is told

Disclaimer-I only own my original characters, the rest is due to J.K Rowling's wonderful brilliance.

This will have some Buffy/Blade in it but that wasn't my  intent when I thought of that. 

Chapter 2

Samuel thankfully accepted the cup of tea handed to him by Professor Dumbledore. "I don't understand it Albus… vampires? At Hogwarts? How could this happen?"  

"We don't monitor the forests Samuel, it's become to dangerous sense Hagrid left. He was the only one who could go into the woods alone, he was frightening him self, and the other teachers… well we'll never know how it happened but we can find a way to fix it. It will take some time but we will succeed. We will save your daughter, have faith in Poppy. She knows what to do." Professor Dumbledore sat down at his desk and sipped his tea. Samuel looked closely at the man in front of him; Dumbledore seemed to have aged years in the last 12 hours. The world out side of Hogwarts or even the school itself didn't know about the vampires, but it wouldn't be long, the word would soon get out and then rumors would spread like wild fires, and nothing would seem the same. However, the person Samuel was worried for was Loshea. One year when the girls were younger, they had gone to the mall and Sophie had gotten lost, and Loshea could not stop crying until her sister was back beside her. Little did he know what Loshea was planning. 

***

Loshea looked down at Draco, a small smile on her face. She leaned over him and placed a kiss on his forehead. She had taken her hair out of its usual braid and let it flow down around her, at first it appeared her black mane had grown longer, covering her whole body, until her hair swished out of the way, and the outline of a black outfit was visible. She had on the only black clothes she owned, a tight turtleneck and a pair of loose pants. She'd replaced all her jewelry with a crucifix on a simple leather necklace that hung on the outside of her clothes.  She turned away from Draco, looking at the weapons she'd placed on Draco's desk. Two bright silver swords where set against the desk next to two black sheathes. A sheathed dagger had been placed gently on the desk. Loshea stuck her thumbs in her back pockets and clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth. 

"Do you know how cute you are when you do that?" Loshea jumped at the sound of Draco's voice, turning around she smiled lightly at him. "What is with the weapons?"

"They were my mothers, she taught me to use them. She was brave, and now it is my time, she told me it would come, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

Draco slide off the bed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "What do you mean your time, your time for what?" Loshea turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Its my time to protect, to rid evil from the world." Loshea went back to the weapons.

"You have not obligation to fight the vampires, you can not be thinking you know how to fight these creatures." Draco grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him, "Sophie would not want you to put yourself in danger because you have this innate fantasy that you can fight this…."

"I **CAN **fight this, Draco you don't under stand my mother was a…a… she was a slayer. She died fighting the vampires in America. She passed on her powers to me, she taught me how to fight, to become the weapon." Loshea ran her hand alone the sheath of the dagger. "One day when I was little, she took me aside, you know what she told me, 'you look just as I did when I was your age,' she said 'and when your older you will look like me, so you will learn.' Therefore, she taught me, Sophie is not the only one who can hide what she's thinking, she didn't know about mom being a slayer. And now its my time." Loshea turned to Draco a smile on her face, "I've been waiting to prove my self for years, when I was fifteen I would go out late at night searching for vampires, but I was foolish, I would wear white and I wouldn't take the steel blades, I would take the practice ones. And, well she would give me such a scolding. I grew up fast after that."

"Let me go with you…I want to help you, don't make me wait to hear that you've been injured. Please, let me come, don't make me stay behind, away from you." Draco tried to pull her close but Loshea tugged her wrist from his hand.

"Draco you have to let me do this, this is my job. I can not but you in danger, I've met other slayers, theirs not many but we have certain rules, and one is to never endanger innocents." Loshea walked over to Draco and placed her hands on the sides of his face, turning it toward hers, "I will come back, and you shouldn't worry so much. I'm going to scope it out, vampire slaying takes time. Don't worry I'll be back." Kissing him lightly on the nose, Loshea turned and quickly placed the sheathes on her back, flipping the swords around once she sheathed them and slipped the dagger into the carpenter pocket of her pants. "Don't wait up, I won't be back tell the morning."

Draco watched her leave and felt as if his heart had left with her.  

***

Jane knocked on the door to Remus' door, when know one answered she pushed it open gently. "Remus, are you in here?" She walked into the room and looked around, "Oh Remus don't tell me you went to the meeting with out me. Why do you always do this to me…" Jane sat down at his desk and buried her face in her hands.

"I asked him to leave you here, Jane." She looked up startled.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't… I mean…what do you mean asked him to leave me here?"

"I needed you here, to watch someone for me. Samuel must not know about this, it would tear him to pieces thinking about it." Jane looked at him, confusion crossing over her deep hazel eyes. "You have no doubt heard of Jude Black, one of the slayers, but it was little know that she was married, to Samuel, and as common for slayers, she had twins, one to be bright and open, the other to take on the slayers tasks, to withdraw and learn to love the darkness. Loshea is that twin, and I fear she may try something drastic. I do not know if she knows, or has even been trained, but slaying is in her blood and she will follow her instincts, even if it means death. I want you to follow her, make sure she stays safe." 

Jane nodded as she stood, "I understand, I'll do my best Professor. And what if she has been trained?"

"Then we have a greater weapon then I could of hoped for." Dumbledore turned and walked out of the office. Jane shook her head, trying to get all the information to soak in. She remembered the first slayer she'd met.  They where dark, and could blend in at a whim, disappearing into the night. Dark black hair and miss matched eyes were more then common, they seemed to be a requirement. After a slayer completed their first mission the change was sudden, they didn't get high honors, or grand accommodations. They became powerful, could fade faster, gained strength, and became aloof. Hidden in darkness they fought the blood sucking demons. 

Of course the slayer's had gained an advantage over the vampires, with an alliance with the werewolves and discovery of silver, slayers had the upper hand. They moved on from the usual stake to the heart methods and had silver blades made, even silver bullets, but one thing could never be achieved. None has ever killed the mother vampire. No matter how many vampires are killed, she lives on, roaming from place to place, using her magic to conquer. And even now Lasmoon gains power, with ever witch or wizard she changes to a vampire, she spreads, like a disease, an infectious virus killing off all the healthy organs. Jane shook her head as she remembered the slayer, telling her to keep out of the way, no matter how great werewolves could fight vampires, they never trained, and it was all instinct. Slayers where born with a need to hunt vampires, and they trained for hours, to help fight that urge, that desperate need to kill and destroy. 

Jane wondered how she'd find and follow Loshea. She could ask Loshea's friends but they can't be expected to know where she was, it's almost impossible to know where a person is at all times, if only she had a special map of sorts, then she remembered, the Potter boy, he had a special map, that showed where everyone was at all times. Jane quickly exited the room, shutting the door tightly behind her.  She walked as fast as she could up to the Gryffindor common room, when she made it to the hall way she skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the fat lady. 

"Password?" voiced the portrait. Jane, hopped from one foot to the other trying to remember it from the teachers meeting, but the words wasn't coming to her.

"Argh…pishaw…." Much to Jane's surprise the door opened, she looked at the fat lady in confusion, "Wha…."

"The Gryffindors have an extreme sense of humor." The fat lady replied as she swung open. Jane ran in to the common room.

"Hey Professor whats the hurry," Jane swung around to see Harry looking at her.

"Harry I need to talk to you."

"Sure Professor." Harry stood up from the chair he'd been lounging in and meandered over to Jane. "What's up?"

"Harry, I need the Marauder's Map." Harry did a double take.

"Um…sure Professor, let me go get it. But why do you need it." Harry looked so confused. 

"Harry, I've got to have it, for Sophie, so I can help her." Jane was grasping at straws here, she didn't know what else to say to get Harry to move, and she needed to find Loshea.

"Alright Professor, I'll be right back."

Jane kept hopping back and forth until Harry returned.

"Thanks Harry, you will get this back." And with that Jane ran out pulling her wand as she ran. 

A/N: well, what new twists are these?!? Ah… more later, R&R….      LoL Loshea B.


	3. The vampire

Disclaimer- I only own the plot and four of the character. The rest is due to J.K. Rowling's great genius.

Loshea kept close to the ground when she entered the tree line. She looked around, her trained eyes looking into the darkness. She listened closely for sounds in the dark, vampires moved silently, but she, she knew what to listen for. She circled the outside of a clearing, moving closer until she slowly entered in to the moon lit clearing, her hair shimmering as it moved. Kneeling on the ground she shifted the dirt between her fingers, her head tilted to one side, as though she was listening, listening to what the forest had to say.

"Well, well, well." Hearing the voice Loshea slipped her hand into her side pocket, she looked up at the pale man leaning against the tree in front of her. He was moderately tall, about 5'9'', his skin, like any vampires was almost a transparent pale, his short cropped hair was died like a fire, starting at a red and going to orange. A small gold hoop hung from his ear. He flashed a set of perfect pearly white teeth at her, his eyes mysterious yellow eyes glowing in the dark. "You certainly are the youngest slayer I've ever seen, but with out a doubt the loveliest."

"Are you flirting with me vampire? That is something I don't appreciate." Loshea stood up slowly, as she slipped her dagger from its sheath, being sure to hiding the blade from the moonlight.

"I love playing with my prey, its one of the greatest form of entertainment I have. When you live forever you need to find those little things that really amuse you."

"Don't play with me, it might be the worst decision that you could make, and your last." Loshea whispered as she glared at the vampire. He laughed coldly at her.

"What do you think you could do to me? I've got more power then you will ever have. You are nothing but a stupid little slayer, not even out of her training who thought she could come hunting for me, and now I shall kill you."

"Then why don't you just get it over with, or should I kill you?" In a blink of an eye she through the dagger into the heart of vampire. His scream pierced the night like the sound of a dying animal. Loshea shook her head and she walked slowly over to the vampire, and pulled out the dagger, the wound turned black and the skin began to disintegrate. She flipped the dagger around and stuck it back into its sheath in her pocket. Loshea sighed with relief, she'd done it, and she'd had her first kill as a slayer. One less evil in the world. 

"Oh my God Loshea." Loshea spun around, and crouched down into a fighting stance as Jane stepped into the clearing her wand lit, the map in her hand, "You really know what your doing don't you."

"Professor Lupin," Loshea straightened up out of her crouch, "what are you doing out here, its dangerous… even for a werewolf." Loshea  shook her head, " You shouldn't be out here, I can't protect you out here."

"Loshea your not responsible for me, or my safety, you can't help what happens to me if I'm out here." Jane folded the map and put into the pocket of her black trench coat, as she moved toward the center of the clearing, avoiding the disintegrating vampire body as she did.

"No you don't understand Professor. Slayer rules, if a slayer is hunting and a none slayer gets hurt or bitten, the slayer is to blame. We have a duty to the world and we must uphold that." Loshea turned her back on Jane toward the depths of the forest, "Go back Professor, please, I need to do this alone. I promise I'll save some for you, I'm just scooping this out."

"Alright Loshea, but be careful. Dumbledore would kill me if I left and you got hurt." Jane turned away and started out of the clearing, just before she left she turned back but Loshea was already gone. Jane shook her head and walked back to the castle.

Draco paced back and forth in the common room, his hands clamped behind his back a troubled look in his pale eyes. The fire had died out, it was getting closer to dawn and Draco was worried.

"Why hasn't she come back yet, she should have been back by now, its taking to long. Something's wrong, bloody hell I knew I should have gone with her."

"Draco, sit down for the love of God." He turned to see Hermione leaning against the frame of her door, looking as though she'd just dragged herself out of bed, her hair was frizzed and her pajama's rumbled. "Have you gotten any sleep at all. You've kept me up almost all night with your pacing back and forth and back and forth. Anyways I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself, I mean she is a slayer after."

Draco looked at her surprised, and reluctantly sat down. "How did you know, I mean I just found out."

Hermione tossed a book it to his lap, "I bought this a while back, and Loshea fit the profile, a twin, dark hair and skin, mismatched eyes, limber, and if you where paying close attention, she seemed to slip in and out of the wood work at times. Slayers a know for being able to become invisible if they want to. You should read that book, she'll make a little more sense when you do." Hermione smiled and walked back into her room, smiling when she heard Draco's snores fill the common room, minutes later. Turning toward her own man problems, Hermione looked at Ron, snoring gently, his red hair sticking up madly all over her pillow, sitting beside him on her bed she ran her hand though his hair. Hermione pulled her legs up close to her body and rested her chin on her knees, thinking back to when she'd first meet Ron and Harry. That day on the train, she'd liked Ron the first time she'd seen him, he had had a smug of dirt on his nose, and was trying to turn his rat yellow, Hermione laughed at the memory. Ron was so different for the guy he used to be, he was more mature, he'd finally grown into his lanky body, and was now a great looking man. The world had changed so much from when they were eleven, there wasn't any house hatred anymore, and ever since the Slytherins left, life has been so much easier. No more insults between houses. Sure there's the occasional fight between people, but its often resolved itself, with out very many curses being thrown between people. Hermione felt Ron's wrap around her over her own, and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Hermione turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek.

"I was just thinking about how much things have changed since this summer, how different we all are since that first day on the train, all those years ago, you remember?" she asked. Ron laughed.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Where we really that young?" Ron laughed again. "I think the biggest change has been Neville, he's so different now."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe that's a good thing, change isn't bad, I mean look at us."

"Your right." Ron hugged her and they laid down and fell asleep.

A/N- WEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL??????????? What do ya'll think?


End file.
